Undiscovered Love
by Chiclets
Summary: Is it true that absence make the heart grow fonder? KxI   T just in case. Alright my wonderful peeps, last chap. is up! knock yourselves out.
1. Dissapearing Act

Undiscovered Love

Chapter one

Disappearing Act

Ichigo sat at the park bench waiting for Aoyama. Just waiting. She had been waiting for two hours._ Aren't I the one who is always late?_ She asked herself. This was becoming a habit for Aoyama. Almost as if he was testing her and she was tired of it. Ichigo stood up. _I'm through with waiting for you Aoyama! I'm done! _She slumped in her seat. She felt the familiar presence of a love sick alien. He sat in the tree behind her.

"Oh Ichigo! Your here?" he said. It was almost like he was surprised.

"You knew I was here Kishu. What's the point in lying besides I'm in no mood to fight with you right now." Kishu jumped out of the tree and landed next to Ichigo. He put his arm around Ichigo.

"What's the point in waiting for that airhead? How many times has he been late now?" He asked. "Why can't you just love me?" His ears drooped. "Darn it Ichigo! I love you! Why can't you just love me! What do I have to do?"

Ichigo felt guilty. She didn't want to hurt him. _I don't understand it! This feeling I always get when he is around. When he kisses me, it's so confusing, yet so comforting I don't love him, I love Aoyama! Don't I?_ Kishu started teleporting.

"Wait! Kishu I want to talk to you!" She grabbed his foot but he kicked her off to the ground. Before he left he could have sworn that he saw a tear. _I don't love him! Quit your crying!_

Aoyama walked up. Ichigo sat up not noticing him. She wiped her face.

"Have you been crying? I didn't mean to be this late Ichigo." he said in his normal tone of voice. She jumped up and brushed herself off.

"Ready to go?" Aoyama asked. He smiled big. Ichigo went with, him refusing his outreached hand.

"Yeah." she said coldly. She walked on leaving behind a confused Aoyama. He didn't understand her cold mood. He caught up with her offering his hand again. But again, she refused it.

"Come on." she said. They walked into the movie theatre and watched the movie. Ichigo was being rude to Aoyama with out noticing. She was thinking about earlier. As they walked out into the blinding sunshine Aoyama asked

"So what did you think of the movie?" Ichigo was ripped from her daze.

"Ahh, errr, ummm, I thought it was good!" she said. She blushed.

"Yeah it was very sad."

"Umm yeah!" she said _I'm going to kill you Kishu! Why can't I stop thinking about him? I am really confused._

"Ichigo?" She jumped a mile high.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" She blushed again.

"Yeah I just need a good nights sleep is all!" she said. "I'll see you later Aoyama. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Her cat ears and tail popped out.

"Gahh!" she covered them best to her ability. "Got to go, you know, umm,I'm late for dinner!" she ran home not hearing what he had said.

"Hey sweetie how was the date?" Ichigo ran passed her mom and up to her room. She walked in and saw her diary was opened. She walked over and carefully read the page that wasn't in her handwriting, and then she read it again.

_My dear Ichigo,_

_I'm sorry for ever bothering you. I wanted you to know, not sure that you will care though, that I am going away tonight. Pai and Tart will still go after the mews but I won't. I am sorry._

There was no signature. No name, nothing. Ichigo held the note close to her. _Maybe he hasn't left yet!_ She ran to the park only to find that Aoyama was sitting there. She carefully avoided him. She looked in every tree but found no trace of him.

She went home and he wasn't anywhere to be found. _That's how it is. This is how it is going to be. Forever. _She held herself as she sat down on the bed holding the paper close to her chest knowing how Kishu would have much rather been there to take the papers place.

Kishu stood outside her window for one last look at his love. Ichigo never noticed him. He saw that she was crying. Wondering if she had read the letter. He wondered if she had laughed and that was why she was crying. Or maybe she was crying out of happiness that there was less work for her and the mews. He touched the window. No matter what the reason he wanted to be the one to wipe her tears and hold her tight. How he desperately wanted her to hold him back. He shook away the thought and started his disappearing act. The one that would keep him hidden forever.

_Later On_

Ichigo slowly walked downstairs.

"Hey sweetie, can me and your dad talk to you?"

"Yeah sure." she said. Just as slowly as she walked down she walked into the kitchen.

"Ichigo, I got a great job offer, it pays great!"

"Well that's good mom." she said.

"But honey, it's in America." Ichigo fell out of her seat.

"AMERICA?"

"Yes but," Ichigo ran upstairs to her room. _How am I going to tell the mews? I can bearly hear it myself. _

_**Okay, I'm sure it's not the best but just seeing how this goes.**_


	2. The Second Letter

Undiscovered Love

Chapter Two

Telling The Mews

Ichigo busted through the café doors.

"Well it's about time, you're an hour late!" Mint said sipping her tea.

"Don't even start with me, I need to talk to everyone." Everyone gathered around her.

"I'm moving." she said. She looked down at her feet.

"Yeah so?" Ryou asked.

"Ryou you jerk I'm moving to America!" Everyone looked confused.

"That's very unfortunate." Akasaka said. Ichigo gave a death glare.

"Unfortunate? That is all you have to say? I have to start over again gaining new friends and dealing with mew mew powers in another country and all you have to say is that's unfortunate?" Akasaka stepped towards her.

"I don't know what to say."

"Haven't you tried talking to your parents?" Zakuro asked.

"I have been talking to them about it all night but they won't change their minds. But don't worry guys, I'll come back when I turn eighteen. That's a promise." She handed in her uniform.

"Oh, and you guys don't have to worry about Kishu, he surrendered." They all looked at her in confusion. She turned on her heel and left.

"Mom now your defiantly sure right?"

"Yes we are moving tonight!" Ichigo left and went upstairs. There was a piece of paper on her desk. At first she didn't notice it. But the first thing she did notice when she found it, was the handwriting that spelled _Ichigo. _Before she opened it she held it to her hoping it was who she thought it was.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_I know that you are moving, so on the night you move, I need to know how you feel, leave a note on your balcony and I will read it. Please be truthful as I have never lied to you._

_Kishu_

A tear fell down her face. She didn't know how she felt. She quickly pulled out strawberry scented paper from her drawer.

_Dear Kishu,_

_I want to see you again, but I know right now, it wouldn't be right. I can't tell you how I feel for only one reason. I don't know how I feel about anyone right now. But I know that I do care. I will return to Tokyo when I turn eighteen. I promise. _

_Wait For Me,_

_Ichigo_

She realized that she was crying now. A tear fell on her paper. She took out one of her red hair ribbons and tied it to her balcony. She was flying to America tonight.

"Movers will move our stuff to our new house, until then we will be staying at a hotel." her parents had said. She went down stairs to ask her mom about how long it would be at the hotel.

Kish appeared at her window wanting to see her again. _I don't know why I keep coming here. If she found me she would yell._ He sighed. He knew why. He couldn't stay away. But she wasn't there. He noticed the note and opened it quickly. He read it.

"Ichigo." _Why doesn't she just come with me? _He thought to himself.He decided he would write back. He walked into her room and got a pen from her top drawer.

_My Dearest Ichigo,_

_Your letter makes me want you even more, but please know that I will always wait for you. No matter were you are, you will always be my kitten and don't forget your promise._

_Yours Always,_

_Kishu_

He tied the note back to her pole but just so she would notice, He put it on a different one.

Ichigo sulked back to her room. She walked out to the balcony and found her ribbon was moved. _He has been here. I could have seen him again._ She picked up his note and pushed to her nose. It smelled like Kishu. She held it close to her before reading it. She silently cried. Her cell phone almost buzzed off her nightstand._ Whoops I forgot to take it off vibrate. _ She answered it.

"Hey Ichigo!" It was Aoyama. Tears fell down her face harder.

"Aoyama, I-I'm moving t-to America." she said.

"What?"

"Yes, and I don't think you and me are going to work out so far away. I don't feel loved anymore anyway. I know it's wrong to break you on the phone but something is so wrong. I'm leaving tonight. Please don't ask any questions, goodbye." She hung up the phone and flung herself down on the bed. The tears seemed to be never ending. She finally started packing.

_**Okay people, i'm not the biggest fan of this story so I need to know how it is, Thanks.**_


	3. The New Boy

Chapter Three

New Boy

"Come on Ichigo! We have got to go!" Ichigo grabbed her bag and shoved the three notes in her pocket. _I'll read it on the plane._ She walked downstairs. Her parents honked the horn of the car. She walked outside and looked up at the house. She sighed. All of the memories this place held was unbearable. It wouldn't be available in five years. She climbed into the car when her parents honked the horn again impatiently.

As she sat in the plane she had forgotten Kishu's note. She fell asleep and before she knew it, she was in another country.

People at the hotel brought in all of there luggage and put it in there room. When they reached the room, Ichigo gawked at it in disbelief. It was amazingly beautiful. She jumped onto the bed and heard an odd noise. _Oh yeah! The note._ She reached into her pocket and then realized she couldn't read it in front of her parents.

"I'm going to explore the hotel. I'll be back up at seven." She said and ran to the elevator. She pushed the down button knowing that hey were on the top floor. When the doors opened she found herself staring at an American boy about her age.

"Hello there!" He said. Ichigo suddenly forgot her English.

"Hi." she said in Japanese. He stared at her dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, I forgot, it's very different in this country. Hi!" She said awkwardly.

"My name is Ryan. What's yours?"

"Ichigo." Ryan looked at her funny. She laughed. "Umm sorry I have only one nickname and only one person calls me that." she said. Reaching in her pocket.

"Oh sorry, what's that?" _Kitten is my nickname. Given to me by someone who cares._

"Oh it's nothing. It's kind of silly anyway." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Welcome to America then!" he said.

"You know you are very pretty." Ichigo squeezed her eyes shut and tears escaped.

"I'm really sorry but my love life is a big mess right now. It's not your fault." she ran into the elevator and started crying. Ryan looked at her with confusion and stopped the elevator with his foot and walked in.

"Listen, Ichigo, right? I'm really sorry I wasn't trying to hit on you, it was simply a compliment. I'm sure that you get that a lot." he said awkwardly.

"You don't understand! He left! I left." she cried harder.

"I don't want to be anymore than a friend." Ryan said. He hugged her tight.

"Get away please, you remind me too much of him." She got up and walked out of the opened door. Ryan stood in confusion. She walked into the lobby and took out the note. She held it to her heart. She opened the letter and read his note. She cried even harder.

"Kishu." she said in a low voice. No one heard her.

When she finally moved into the house she still visited Ryan. They had become friends. He went to her school too.

"Happy birthday Ichigo!" Ryan said handing her a present. She was now fifteen. She opened it to find a smaller box in it. She opened the smaller box and there was ring in it. It had a Gold band and a ruby with diamond surrounding it.

"It's gorgeous!" she slipped the ring on her finger.

"Yes but that's only half, Ichigo, will you…. be...my...girlfriend?"

_**People who actually care for this story, thanks for your reveiws, I know the chapters are sort of short, and it moves really quick, but if you guys enjoy this, I'll continue with it. I already have it all written, but some of it has to be worked on. Thanks again for the people who favorited this story and the one person who alerted it. Thank you guys, I didn't think this one would do so well.**_


	4. Ichigo's Nickname

Chapter Four

Ichigo's Nickname

"Ryan I don't know," _Why not, it's not like we're going to get married so why the heck not?_

"Yes Ryan!" She jumped up and kissed her._ He kind of reminds me of Ryou._ She shook the thought from her head and kissed him back.

They went on dates and acted like normal boyfriend and girlfriend. Because they were. Ichigo never took off the ring. Neither did she never go anywhere without Kishu's notes.

They spent every minute they could with each other. They would always hold hands, kiss every time they saw each other and every time they parted. They would celebrate there anniversary every month. On her sixteenth birthday he got her a car. On his seventeenth birthday she got him a car also. She didn't think that it was very fair so she got him one.

"Now we have been a couple for a complete two years!" Ichigo said. One more year and she would return to Tokyo and leave Ryan behind. How would he take it? She tried not to think about it.

"Ichigo, remember on the elevator four years ago when you said someone gave you that nickname?" he slid his arms around her waist.

"No, wait, yeah I remember!" she said. _Kishu. I feel bad about being with Ryan, I made a promise to Kishu. He has always been so loyal to me. But It's not permanent and Ryan knows that. Right? _

"Well you never told me what it was! Come on tell me." Ichigo sighed. Ryan smiled knowing that she was giving in.

"My old, umm, friend, he called me.." she paused. She stuck her hand in her pocket and held the note. "He called me," she paused again. "Kitten, that was my nickname. But don't you ever call me that!" he nodded his head in agreement.

"Never" he said.

_**Okay people, not very long but will update soon, I already have it all written out so far so you don't have to worry about that and I will update as much as I can, and It's the weekend so, should be finished by Sunday, Thank you for reveiwing, favoriting and alerting. you guys roc.**_


	5. The Slumber Party

Chapter Five

Slumber Party

Ichigo's new friends in America threw her a surprise slumber birthday party.

"C'mon Ichigo let's play truth or dare!" Ivy said.

"Fine, I pick truth." Ichigo said.

"Okay, then is Ryan the only guy you love?" Ichigo decided to tell them, the part they could know.

"No. When I left Tokyo there was two guys, my boyfriend whom I broke up with, and a guy named Kishu. He loved me and chased me and stole kisses from me. We were forced o fight all of the time, and I didn't realized that I did feel something for him until, well he left." They all sighed.

"How sad." Nina said.

"Yeah but I promised that I would return when I turned eighteen and this must stay between us five." she said. All of the girls nodded their heads and moved on with the game.

"So Ichigo," said Carly when the game ended. "Tell us about this Kishu." Ichigo froze in fear.

"Umm well, it's hard to explain, I mean I haven't seen him in forever!" she said nervously.

"If you love him you should remember." Madeline said. It was true. She remembered his every detail. It was amazing how much she remembered about him.

"C'mon guys don't make me."

"Please!" Gwen begged.

"He looked very different okay!"

"Oh just tell us." Carly demanded.

" Fine." she had a plan. _ I'll just describe Ryou. Simple as that. _"He had blonde hair and turquoise eyes. He was kind of tall and thin but not to thin. He was very handsome."

"How adorable!" Gwen said. They spent the rest of the night talking and having fun.

_**Alright my wonderful reveiwers and favoriters and my one alerter, thank you, thank you, thank you. I can't tell you guys how much I thought this story would flop like a fish out of water. But you guys kept it going so, it will probably be done tonight. I am not reveiw hungry, but i do like reveiws so i do need to know what you guys truley think so if you guys don't mind...Asta la pasta peoples!**_


	6. The Truth Hurts

Chapter Six

"Thanks again guys for the party that was the best!" Ichigo said as she walked back to her home. Ryan was waiting for her in the house.

"Hey what's up?" she asked. Then she remembered that she had to tell him.

"Ryan I need to talk to you." she pulled him aside.

"Ryan, in one year I'm getting on a plane and going back to Tokyo." He looked at her in disappointment.

"Oh okay I understand. I mean that is what I would have done if I were you too."

They spent there days almost in silence. Every once and a while Ichigo would try and break the never-ending silence.

"Nice weather lately. What do you think?" she asked. And every time he shot her down.

"Yeah nice." There relationship was going downhill fast.

"What can I do to make you stay?" he asked. Ichigo felt even more guilty than ever. She made him feel loved and he returned it all for her. She was stuck between a human and a alien. She didn't exactly know how she felt for Kishu Ryan held her hands.

"Ichigo, I love you. With all of my heart and soul. I want to know how you feel about me." he said. She shuddered. _Kishu._

Ryan saw the distance in her eyes. He wanted to know badly. He wanted to be the only one for her ever. Now matter how selfish. He wanted no one but her.

"Ichigo, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me." He sat down. He looked sad.

"When I young, my mom was abused by my father. I barely remember her. He threw things at her and beat her. One night he, pushed her into the table and it broke in half. He was sentenced to life in prison and my mom, is well, she died Ichigo. My aunt and Uncle took me in and I lived with them and the haunting memory. I witnessed all of it Ichigo. Then I met you. You turned my life around." he smiled and took one of her hands. She felt that he was taking advantage of her. She felt bad for him and she didn't want to. The story was horrid, but he told her this to get her sympathy. So that she would stay.

"Ryan, I really don't know, I promised." she said. She didn't look him in the eye. She couldn't. he pulled her face to his. His eyes glistened as if he was on the brink of tears.

"Listen Ichigo. I don't care if you go. But I want to know. I need to know Ichigo." he pulled her close into a hug. She struggled and pulled away. He looked confused.

"I don't know Ryan. I need you to leave I'll catch up with you later." He nodded his head in agreement. As he walked out the door

"Please think about it Ichigo." he walked out the door and closed it. She ran upstairs to her room.

_What the H-E double hockey sticks am I supposed to do? There Kishu and there Ryan. They both have there problems but I care deeply about them both. Oh Gosh what a I going to do?_

Ichigo sat there contemplating for hours._ Kishu was there first. But Ryan isn't perverted. Kishu has never lied to me. Oh my goodness, what am I going to do this is do darn confusing!_

_**Okay people, I actually had to really work on this chapter before I could post it so, here it is, black and white and hopefully read. (I know I know, I really do suck at jokes, but no worries I really don't care.) Chapter seven will be up ASAP. Expect it peeps I am rather good to my word. Most likley it will be up sometime tommorow.**_


	7. Wanted and Unwanted

Chapter seven

Ichigo sat straight up. _I can't decide! What am I going to do?_ Ichigo's mother walked in.

"Mom don't you ever knock?" she asked. Her mother smiled sweetly.

"What's the matter Ichigo?" Ichigo looked down at her sheets.

"I don't know what to do, mom." she said. Her mother walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ryan wants me to be here with him even though I promised I go back to Japan when I turned eighteen. I didn't just promise myself either. I promised my friends and, and, a guy I like very much." she said. Her mom didn't yet know of the break up with Aoyama.

"Aoyama? Is he the problem?" Ichigo shook her head.

"We broke up before I left, it's someone I have liked all along. Don't ask me to tell you who he is either." she said. Her mother smiled.

"Then al you have to do is follow your heart." (** okay, the cheesiest thing ever written I know, but I'm sorta stuck here, sooooo.)** Ichigo looked up.

"Mom, my heart is the most confused right now." her mom laughed. "This is when a mother can't help. I tried Ichigo." she shrugged her shoulders and smiled. Ichigo sighed. She knew her mom was right.

_Later That Night_

Ichigo didn't come out of her room. Not for dinner or anything and neither of her parents made her.

Suddenly there was a tap at her window. She looked over to find,

"Kishu!" she said. She slid open the window and stepped on to the balcony. He hugged her tight and was surprised to find that she hugged him back.

"Kishu I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to I just.." he put his finger on her mouth and hushed her. Tears slipped down her face.

"What are you so sorry for?" he asked. Ichigo started to cry harder. Kishu was afraid to hear.

"There is another boy. He is from America and he is my boyfriend. I didn't plan on it. I planned none of this. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want this to happen. It's all like a nightmare and I can't force myself to wake up." he let go of her. She fell to her knees, whimpering.

"I don't know what to do."she cried repeatedly. Kishu stood there for a while thinking about what his love just said. He felt angry and sad.

"You told me to wait Ichigo, and I waited. I waited for you. I waited until I couldn't wait anymore. Ichigo, I don't know what to do anymore either. This boy has he always told you the truth? What has he done to deserve you? I waited until you were done with Aoyama. I waited my turn, may have been impatient but I still waited. You told me to wait a little longer and now you want to go back on your word? How do you expect me to trust you?" he turned around and began to teleport.

"No! Kishu please! Please don't leave me, I," he was gone. Ichigo was still on her knees.

"I love _you_ Kishu. He may never come back. I've ruined it all!" she pounded her fists on the ground. _I don't want Ryan, or Aoyama. I really do love Kishu. Why couldn't I have realized it before?_

"Please come back Kishu." she whispered to herself. "Please."

_**Cliffie people, sorry it took so long, I had some catching up to do on the show and with friends and then it got late, too late. I got kicked of the computer. So here it is chapter seven. From now on I gotta work on each chapter like everyone else, cuz well, each one from chapter five was awful. So, I hope you enjoyed and remember con-crit please**_


	8. The Fight

Chapter Eight

Ichigo sulked back into her room. What the hell was she supposed to do. _Do I really love Kishu. What about Ryan? No, I'm done with Ryan. I have to break up with him. I have to do something, but then what? Kishu is done with me right. I think he made it pretty clear that he was done waiting. But what now?_

Two hours past and Ichigo finally started to put on her nightclothes. She was about to go to bed when she heard her cell phone go off.

A new text.

_Ichigo,_

_Who is that guy standing outside your window? He is just standing there. Watching you._

_Ryan_

Ichigo turned around as fast as the speed of light and sure enough Kishu was standing there. She ran out to meet him.

"Kishu! I thought for sure that you were gone forever and that I would never see you again!" she pulled away slightly. He wasn't returning or refusing the hug. He looked impassive. "Kishu… I…. I….I do… love you" she said. She tangled her fingers in his hair. "I guess I always have Kishu, I really do love you." she said.

"Kishu are you alright?" she asked. She put her hand to his forehead. He pushed it away.

"Ichigo, I'm glad you finally return my feelings, but I don't understand this. Why would you tell me to wait, and then run off, with some human!" his eyes turned blue. "Ichigo I really don't understand what those human boys have that I don't? What makes them so special?" he said. He was starting to float. Ichigo jumped up into his arms. He wasn't to far off the ground to where she could. She hesitated, but kissed him. Full of passion and love. He returned the kiss, his eyes retuning to the normal shade of amber. They touched the ground. Kishu pulled away.

He scratched the cat ears that had appeared on her head. She mewled with pleasure.

"Koneko-chan, I love you too."

Finally sometime later they had parted and the eighteen-year old alien took off. Ichigo received a text message with only one word.

_Cheater_

Ichigo bit her nails. _He knows. Oh crap what am I going to do now?_ She walked out onto the balcony. There was Ryan.

"How could you Ichigo?" he asked. He didn't seem to be anymore hurt than before but more angry. "No girl will ever turn there backs on me. Especially for some freak like that!" he said. She ran down to him.

"Ryan listen, I'll do my, AHHH" she screamed. He punched her stomach.

"How dare you defy me!" he said. Ichigo struggled to breath._ Oh my God, what am I supposed t do? I can't turn mew!_ she clutched her stomach tightly as she felt ripples in the air. She felt hands around her waist pull her back up.

"I'm here to help, Koneko-chan." she struggled to say something but the words choked in her throat. "Just stand back." he whispered. He set Ichigo on her balcony and began fighting Ryan. Ichigo fell asleep moments later. She woke up on her bed, her stomach was bruised. Kishu was asleep at the end of her bed. She walked over to him and sat inhis lap.

"Good morning my little alien!" She said. He opened his eyes slightly.

"Awww, good morning my little Koneko-chan." he said as he yawned. He slipped his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest.

"Ready to go back to Tokyo yet?" he asked. She nodded and got piece of paper to write a note to her parents letting them know. They weren't going to be happy but she was going away anyway.

_**People who are enjoying this, im very surprised, i would have discontinued this a long time ago but.. anyway, one more chapter after this, I think. hope u enjoyed please reveiw. need to know how it is. plz plz plz plz plz plz plz reveiw people! i update quick, so in return, readers, all i ask is that u gys tell me how the story is!!!!**_

♥_**Chiclets**_


	9. Fluffy Reunion

Chapter Eight

Fluffy Reunion

Ichigo held on to Kishu as they teleported back to Tokyo.

"That saved me a ton of money." Ichigo said, not wanting to let go. He smirked. They walked down the street to Mew Mew Café. Ichigo took a long look at the frilly café before entering. She walked through the doors.

"Sorry, the café is closed." Mint said.

"No exceptions?" All that was left of the Mews ran to Ichigo. "What happened to Lettuce and Zakuro?" she asked. Pudding looked sad.

"Zakuro left for France and Lettuce went to college!" she said. She held tight to Ichigo. Pudding now being thirteen still had the energy as a nine-year old. Ichigo squeezed tight. Just then Ryou and Akasaka walked in.

"Ichigo! We're glad your back." Akasaka said. Ryou smiled slightly. Kishu walked back outside to wait for his Koneko.

"What's he doing here?" Ichigo smiled.

"He is with me." she said. Ryou smiled.

"So what are we going to do with him?" he asked. Ichigo thought for a while.

"He can stay with me." she giggled. "I'll start looking for an apartment or something later." she said.

"You can stay here until then." Ichigo nodded her head.

"Thank you Akasaka." she smiled sweetly, Pudding still hung close to her, like a monkey.

Ichigo sat on the bed in the guest room. She looked over at the alarm clock. _9:42_. _I haven't seen Kishu since earlier._ she laid on her back and closed her eyes. Kishu appeared out of now where as usual. He thought of an idea. He touched her so light on the shoulder, she didn't feel it. They teleported to a nearby lake.

Ichigo felt the difference of the ground and her bed. She shot up. Kishu sat behind her.

"How the hell did I get here?" she asked herself aloud.

"How else kitty cat." said Kishu. She jumped.

"Kishu don't scare me like that!" she said. He laughed. She joined in after a second.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to scare you!" he held her hand. "I promise, you know, I haven't lied to you!" he said . He started laughing again. "Yet." she laughed too this time. He held her tight in his arms.

**The End**

_**K people im sorta glad this is over, not my longest chapter and not the best. Im glad you guys enjoyed it but I couldn't take much more. To me this story really couldn't get much worse, but thanks for all of your kind words and all that stuff, I am really happppppeeeee! I would have updated earlier but I was a an award ceremony for my uncle. Imagine standing with your nose pressed in a corner, for an hour. I was bored to tears, I would have much rather updated this story but here it is, like I said. I told you I am rather good to my word. I'll post more stories later, cause I have so much friggin time. I am home schooled, tee hee. **__**J**__** Jealous aren't yah? Kk see y'all next time!**_


End file.
